The invention relates generally to welding systems, and, more particularly, to sensing systems for controlling power supplies or accessories of a welding system using motion sensors.
Welding is a process that has become ubiquitous in various industries for a variety of types of applications. For example, welding is often performed in applications such as shipbuilding, aircraft repair, construction, and so forth. The welding systems often include power sources that may generate power for consumption during the welding process. However, these power sources may generate power even when unneeded due to inactivity of the welding torch. Furthermore, if the power sources are inactive or producing reduced power until a demand event (e.g., a trigger is pressed), there may be a period of time during which power is desired but unavailable.